Number 9
by Jaek
Summary: Demyx's arrival in the world that never was. Axel is happy to find that he is no longer the new guy in the castle.
1. Chapter 1

This is part of a whole series that I am currently working on. It is my version of what happened when they each first arrived at the castle that never was. I know, I started out of order, but 7 and 8 are in the works. This is just a taste to see how people like it.

And in case you didn't know, I don't own them, just this story.

--

_Flames danced in lazy eyes, their reflections a sharp contrast to the startling green trained on the blaze trapped within the fireplace. The fire tongued at the walls surrounding it, reached for the never ending expanse above it, finding no escape, left to slowly die as the log sustaining it burned away._

_Shame…such beauty condemned to such an existence, stifled…never allowed to grow…to escape…_

The green stood out even further against a slightly flushed face, owing to the owners' current position. The man lay across a couch on his back, head hanging off the cushion beside the arm, red spikes of hair hovering barely an inch off the floor. His one knee was bent, leg resting against the back of the couch, while the other barely touched the cushions, foot firmly planted on the floor. He smiled, basking in the warmth and wonder of his element, admiring the fire he'd conjured with his own hands.

Lost in thought, he did not notice a portal had opened in the room, an oversight he would rather not have made, given who stepped through.

The figure pulled back his hood, revealing a wicked grin flanked by a large scar running from cheek to jaw line. A single amber eye wasfixed on the knee peaking over the back of the couch and the grin broadened. The eye narrowed, pulling the scar taught and causing the black fabric over the other eye to shift ever so slightly.

_You never learn do you? Never let your guard down. Oh well…guess I'll just have to teach you again._

Without warning, the red haired man tumbled off the couch as if pushed by unseen hands. A dull thunk announced the other's presence, having vaulted over the couch causing it to rock a few inches backward and come crashing back down to the floor. The older man stared down at the red head who was struggled to right himself quickly and face his attacker. He adjusted his position on the back of the couch, crossing his leg so his ankle rested on his opposite knee, and leaned back against a phantom barrier, hands behind his head.

Finally picking himself up to his knees he turned to meet a familiar one eyed gaze. "What the fuck, Xig?! If you wanted me to move you coulda just asked."

Amused, the man called 'Xig' shrugged. "C'mon, _Axhole_, where's the fun in that?" He smirked as the younger man fumed at the nickname. "Little do _you_ know, I didn't just come here to hang out with you. I got news, kid."

Green eyes rolled in aggravation, "What have you come to tell me, oh _superior _one." Sarcasm dripped from every word, as the lower ranking member let his elder know he was still pissed about his unceremonious removal from the couch.

"Well, _new guy_," he emphasized the words, watching for the facial twitch to ensure he had struck the appropriate nerve. He did. "I came to tell you that you're old news. He waved his hand as if dismissing the other like an unwanted pest.

Green eyes sprung wide open. "Seriously?! It's about damn time!" He shifted to the couch, tucking one foot under his knee, while the other stayed fixed to the marble floor, and faced the other man. "So," he rubbed his hands together maniacally, "who do I get to lord over?"

The older man laughed at the other's overzealous response, "Woah, hold on there, Sparky. Don't go writing up the 'bitch list' just yet." He leaned forward, placing a hand on the red head's shoulder. "How about if we meet the little guy first. You might like him. Or he might be enormous and scarier than Saix the time _someone_ ate all his Lucky Charms."

"Dude," the red head ran a hand through his spikes, his gaze fixed on the floor beside him. "How was I supposed to know eating them would cause the bastard to have a nuclear meltdown? Besides, I didn't peg him as the sugared cereal type." He turned back to the man seated above him. "And what do you mean I might like him?"

"Oh c'mon, Axel. We all know how you like the pretty boys." The older man leaned back, tossing his long ponytail, mocking the red head.

Axel's face blanched, the markings on his face standing out against his paled skin. "Ugh…I swear I'm never drinking again…"

An amber eye rolled in the younger man's direction. _You and me both, buddy. _"Chill, dude. Jeez, when did your sense of humor croak?" _And besides, it's not like I was asking for it either. _"You've been around the ice queen too much."

"Xigbar, stop being such an ass."

"When you stop being so crotchety." Xigbar shook his head, "I thought I was supposed to be the old one. Dude, you're like 19 going on 90 with that attitude."

The red head smirked, his friend's humor getting the better of him. "I can still kick your ass, _old man_."

"Keep dreaming, kid."

Axel sprung to his feet, standing just a few feet from the couch. Swirling flames whipped around his hands, forming 2 giant chakrams. He swung one lazily from his fingers as he sized up his superior, grinning deviously. "What are you waiting for…bring it on gramps."

"Now, is that any way to talk a senior organization member?" He smirked, as he conjured his guns into his hands which were once again behind his head. "You gotta learn to respect your elders, little boy." He jumped to his feet, crouching on the back of the couch lightly, barely making a dent in the cushions.

Axel laughed darkly, a sound that would cut most men to the bone. "Careful, I wouldn't want Organization XIII's senior _citizen_ member to break a hip."

Eyebrows raised on the scarred face of the Freeshooter, lips spreading in a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. And then he was gone.

Despite the fire starting to gather around his feet, Axel felt his blood run cold. _Shit._

The red head felt his body collide with marble as he came crashing to the floor, the full weight of the Freeshooter on his back. A gloved hand was gripped firmly around Axel's spikes, pressing his face against the cool surface. His chakrams slid noisily across the floor, several feet from his reach.

Xigbar's moment of triumph was interrupted by a portal appearing in the room. Pulling down his hood, the intruder flicked his long blue hair over his shoulder, before fixing his eyes on the scene before him. The smug look that spread across the man's face made Xigbar's blood boil. This could only mean trouble.

"And here I thought the Superior's orders were to collect Number 8 for the meeting. Not for you to have playtime with your boytoy, Number II." The man's voice was quiet, but full of condescension as he watched the two men clamber to their feet.

Axel felt his muscles tighten, but he spoke with his normal cool confidence. "What's the matter, Saix? Being the Superior's lap dog not keeping you busy enough?" He smirked as the Lunar Diviner stiffened, practically baring his teeth. "Well then you're in luck. Vexen has been looking for help cleaning the shit out of the cages where he keeps his experiments. Being inside those bars again should be like home sweet home to you, Wolf boy. Who knows? You might even smell better afterwards."

"When," Saix's smooth voice was strained as he spoke through clenched teeth, "will you ever learn to respect your superiors, Eight."

Xigbar chuckled at the Diviner's frustration. "When you learn that screwing the boss doesn't give you all his power, _Seven_."

Darkness swirled like a cyclone stemming from the berserker's hand, parting to reveal the claymore materializing for its master. "You'll regret those words, Freeshooter." The amber eyes narrowed at the older man, fingers grasping tight around his weapon.

"Well, what d'ya know, Axel. Looks like Mr. Freeze will be getting that help after all." He chuckled at the snarl on the berserker's lips. "When will you ever learn to respect your _superiors_, Seven." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "Drawing your weapon on a senior member, Saix? The superior won't like that a bit. I'll let Vexen know to expect your help, starting tomorrow. We'll let Xemnas decide just how long you should be there. Now run along, little puppy. I'm sure you haven't filled your ass kissing quota for the day. Wouldn't want to sully your _reputation_."

The flurry hugged his stomach, aching from suppressed laughter. He watched the Diviner glare at Xigbar before turning and teleporting away. He wiggled his fingers in a mocking farewell, before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Approaching the Freeshooter, he clapped a hand on the man's back. "Oh man…," he paused to catch his breath, "THAT…was fucking _priceless_. The walls in Little Moony's room are gonna be sporting some Claymore shaped holes."

Xigbar breathed on his fingernails and rubbed them on his chest. "What can I say, kid? I'm a pro." He smirked at the younger man. "C'mon, Ax, let's get going." Raising a hand in front of him, he conjured a portal of swirling black. "Gotta have a word with Xemnas before the meeting. Make sure Saix gets what's coming to him." He waved his hand toward the void and grinned at his friend. "Ladies first."

Eyes rolled at the Freeshooter, as Axel stepped through the portal, mumbling darkly under his breath. "Fucking asshole…"

Shaking his head, grin still in place, Xigbar followed the Flurry into the void, the blackness swallowing him before shrinking inward, leaving no trace of the 2 cloaked men.

--

"Number 8."

The voice of the superior brought the Flurry back from his reverie. He sat up straighter in his chair, eyes turning upward to the form of the man sitting in the highest chair. _Why the hell can't he just call me Axel?_ "Superior." _Its like he's gotta drive that superior thing in any time he can._

Amber irises rested on the red haired subordinate now that his attention was back on the matter at hand. "As I was saying, our newest member is to be held in the lab for as long as he is unconscious. _You_ will be responsible for guarding Number 9 until he comes to."

"Guarding, sir?" Eyebrows scrunched in confusion, Axel stared up at Xemnas. "From _what_, exactly?"

A smile appeared on the superior's lips. "You will be guarding him because we know nothing about him. He will be restrained, but you are to ensure that he does not cause any damage when he wakes."

_Guard the new kid? _The Flurry looked to the second chair, meeting the one eyed gaze of his friend and superior. The man merely shrugged, able to offer no further explanation.

"Now, Number 8. Four and Five are still in the lab, " he looked to the 2 empty chairs, "so send them back to me. Number 5 is due to brief me on the situation in which the boy was found, while Four will have an update on his current state."

Axel stared at the Superior a moment longer before teleporting out of the meeting room. As he slipped through the portal, he faintly heard the sound of the Diviner's laughter, no doubt pleased by the Flurry's base assignment.

--

The majority of the castle's common rooms were blindingly white, and the lab was no exception. The light seemed to emanate from every corner, reflecting off the pure blank canvas of the walls.

Axel pushed the doors open, entering the brilliant room. The counters, stretching the length of the lab on either side, were filled with beakers and all manner of scientific apparatuses. Two doors stood at the far end, one leading to a room filled with cages which held some of Vexen's more unorthodox experiments. The other door lead to the small room which served as a medical lab for emergencies. On more than one occasion, the Flurry had sat on the cold metal table while Vexen bandaged the many wounds resulting from sparing with the Freeshooter. The room always brought back the scent of burning hair and flesh, a vivid memory of the day Axel had discovered his power over fire, accidentally engulfing his unfortunate friend in flames.

The slender frame of the Academic was bent over a smaller frame strapped to the table Axel's backside knew so well. Seated in the corner was the much larger Silent Hero, eyes focused on Vexen's examination of the new arrival.

"Hey, Lexy, Vexy. How goes the check-up?"

Lexaeus turned to meet Axel's gaze, rising from his chair, hand outstretched to greet the Flurry properly. Axel shook the large hand, eyes meeting the venomous glare of the Academic as he peered over his shoulder at the 2 men.

"To what do we owe this intrusion, Flurry?"

Axel scoffed, vivid green eyes rolling toward the ceiling. "You know how it is. The Superior knows the delicate nature of the situation, so he sent an expert." He walked past the exasperated blonde and circled the table, looking over the new recruit. "A blonde, huh?" Axel raised his eyes to meet Vexen's once more, giving him a mocking grin. "How _exotic_."

Vexen sneered at the comment, turning back to his examination of the short haired blonde. "No one is impressed by your insubordination, Axel." He paused for a moment to push a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "And I was unaware that having a normal hair color in this castle made one exotic."

"What's the matter, _Vexy?_ Afraid everyone is going to like blondie here better?"

"Demyx."

The third voice made the bickering men start, having forgotten that their fellow nobody was still in the room. Lexaeus was standing only a few feet away, hovering by the door, his eyes trained on the unconscious blond.

"Demyx, huh?" Axel let his eyes wander back to the table, taking in the sight before him. The boy was young, most likely around the age of the Flurry himself. His short blonde hair was slicked back from being cleaned up, but pieces were starting to stand at odd angles as they became dry. He was small and thin, though not as slender as the 2 men standing over him. Vexen had already dressed him in the Organization's trademark long black coat, leaving it only halfway zipped so he could redress the small wounds on the boy's shoulders."Cute kid. Shame he's stuck here with us. Is he gonna be alright?"

Without looking up from the bandages, Vexen nodded in response. "Give him a few days to rest and he will be just fine. Healed and ready to serve his _superior,_ no doubt."

The Flurry looked up, but chose to ignore the biting tone of the Academic's words. "Nah, I won't be hard on the kid. I'm just glad not to be the new guy anymore. At least I'll have some company doing the bitch work in this place now." He stepped back from the table and sank into the chair previously occupied by the Silent Hero. "Besides, who needs rank when your best friend is second in command?" A smirk spread across his lips as he remembered his earlier encounter with the power happy Diviner. "And speaking of bitch work, Vexy…Xig put Saix on cleaning duty in your lab. Thought you should know."

Vexen cocked his head, looking pensive. "Is that so? His help will be greatly appreciated. I'm afraid I have let cleaning go by the wayside in recent weeks. My experiments have been keeping me quite busy. I'll have to thank Xigbar for undoubtedly provoking the Diviner into whatever attack he was preparing to launch." He busied himself finishing the bandages, mumbling to himself as he pulled the boy's coat closed. "_Someone_ around he needs to teach that arrogant bastard a lesson. I commend the Freeshooter for taking some initiative."

Axel couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you know Xig. Always going that extra mile." The Flurry slouched a little in the chair. "Anything I should do while I'm keeping an eye on the kid?" His eyes turned back to the unconscious blonde, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. The boy's hands were bound to the table at each corner by thick straps, laced tight around each limb and secured under the table.

Back facing his subordinate, the Academic busied himself placing the bandages back in the proper cabinet. "He should be perfectly fine. If at any point he seems distressed, send an assassin to find me and I will return immediately. I will be back before too long. I'm behind schedule with my experiments." Vexen turned toward the door, inclining his head to Lexaeus. "I'm sure the Superior is growing rather impatient."

The large man nodded in response. He stood aside to let the blonde stride past him and through the door, turning his attention to the red haired Flurry seated beside the table. "He is bound to be scared when he comes to, waking in an unknown place, tied to a table. Befriend him." His eyes moved to the unconscious boy, a small smile forming on his lips. "Judging by what Xigbar has told me, I am sure you will not be opposed." Giving Axel a reassuring smile he turned and left, leaving the Flurry with a retort burning on the tip of his tongue.

Shaking off the large man's words, Axel resumed his position, head leaned back against the sterile white wall and heaved a heavy sigh.He'd had his fair share of menial tasks, but this was shaping up to be one of the more horribly dull. -Watch the unconscious new recruit who is strapped to the table and has absolutely no chance of escape.- His gaze returned to the blonde laying motionless on the table, a smirk breaking out across his face.

_Oh well, at least he's cute._


	2. Chapter 2

The white room was almost deathly quiet. Only moments before a rhythmic ticking had reverberated off the sterile walls, but the clock had since gone silent, a chakram wedged in its face, nearly cleaving it in two. Sighing, the Flurry twirled the weapon's twin in his fingers, silently wishing he had not destroyed his only means of knowing just how long he'd been stuck watching the unconscious new member. His eyes moved over the boy's form, something he'd done countless times in the 3, or more, hours he'd been confined with the new recruit, studying the near lifeless body to pass the time. The chest that rose and fell with slow breaths, the face relaxed in peaceful slumber, the hand with fingers dangling over the edge of the metal table. i_Wait, that's not right./i_

Curious, Axel rose from his chair and approached the table, eyes fixed on the 2 digits which had made their way to the table's edge, the other 3 still resting on the table's surface. But the boy hadn't stirred. The Flurry chuckled, shaking his head. "All the i_excitement/i_ must be getting to me…" He slipped back into his seat, pulling his hood low over his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blood curdling scream ripped through the air, piercing through the Flurry's sleep and yanking him abruptly back into the waking world. He jumped to his feet, yanking the hood from his head, eye falling upon the formerly sleeping boy.

The once still blond was thrashing about violently on the table, a look of pure panic on his face. His arms jerked against the restraints as he tried to free himself, but the movement escalated until he was throwing his entire body against them. Vivid teal eyes darted to each restraint and around the room, desperately searching for a way to escape.

_iWell, I'd say that's distressed./i _"Woah! Calm down, kid! You're alright."

At the sound of Axel's voice, the boy snapped his head to the side, meeting the Flurry's gaze and immediately pulling away, attempting to put as much space between himself and the other as the restraints would allow. Despite the struggle, Demyx's eyes stayed locked on the red-head, impossibly wide with terror. "W-who the hell are you!? What are you doing to me!?"

Holding his hands up, the Flurry tried to show the boy that he was not a threat. "Hey! Take it easy! I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear." Despite his attempts to quell the boy's worries, the blond flinched, yanking at the restraints, desperate to get free. Axel shook his head, crimson spikes swaying with the motion, only interrupted by the presence of his hand as he brought it up to scratch the hairs at the back, his eyes drifting away from the blond. "I mean, hell, it's not like I'm the one who tied you down to this table anyway…"

The redhead words had little effect, as Demyx continued to struggle as his eyes darted around the strange room. "Where-…where the hell am I?!" His eyes were wide as they fixed on Axel. "G-get away from me!"

"Whoa, kid…" The flurry stepped back, hands up in front of him once more. "Just relax, alright?" Taking a deep breath, Axel allowed his eyes to sweep the sterile room, lingering a moment on the door before returning to the captive blond. "You're in the world that never was, strange as that may sound. From what I understand, you were pretty hurt when Lexy found you, and he brought you back so Vex could fix you up…" He took note of the confusion mixing with terror on the boy's face and he sighed. "Sorry, I know this isn't making any sense, but trust me, you are much better of here that you were out there."

Teal eyes were wide in terror, Demyx just stared at the other man, though for a moment the struggling had lessened. "I don't even know where here is! Or who you people are!" He threw his weight upward, making another attempt at freedom, eyes squeezed shut. "I want to go home!"

Axel took another step back, making himself comfortable against the counter. "I hate to tell you this, kid, but….if you ended up here, you don't have a home anymore." Scuffing his boot against the marble floor, he kept his eyes on the floor. "None of us do…but hey..." He raised his eyes to Demyx again before looking up at the ceiling. "This isn't a bad place, really…you get used to it."

As much as Axel wanted to believe that he was making the blond feel at ease, the sudden cringe told him otherwise. "I don't even know what you're talking about! Who are you?!" The boy rolled his hips to the side, pulling against the restraints, until his shoulder began to bend at an awkward angle, a loud yelp escaping his lips. He settled back, whimpering from pain and fear, his eyes trained on the redhead. "Just let me go…"

Smiling a bit in spite of the bizarre situation, the flurry gave the boy a mock salute. "Name's Axel." His eyes slipped away from the boy as he spoke, gaze wandering over the blank walls. "Also known as the Flurry of Dancing Flames, or Number 8, to those arrogant enough to bring that up. Lowest ranking member in this little organization here…" The pained whine drew his attention back to the struggling blond, a look of concern passing over the pyro's face. "Hey, be careful! You're already pretty beat up…don't go hurting yourself more."

The squirming body sunk back onto the table, though Axel had a sneaking suspicion that his surrender was from exhaustion rather than his comforting words. The blonde's terrified gaze met the Flurry's, tugging endlessly at the restraints. "Who…who are you people? What do you want from me?"

"Want from you?" A knowing smirk crossed the redhead's face. "Trust me. There's nothing you could give these guys that is of any use to them. We just look out for our own kind." Axel took a step closer, examining the boy's battered body. "And judging by the cuts and bruises, you were in a bad way when Lexy found you…you've been unconscious for hours."

Demyx leaned back, shrinking away from the other man, but his struggling slowed, the situation looking increasingly hopeless. "What do you mean?" Confused and terrified, the blond tried to remember anything before waking up on the cold table. Surprising he could recall nothing. "W-what happened to me?"

A sigh escaped the pyro's lips and he looked away, hand resting against the edge of the table. "Right now…you wouldn't believe me if I told you." His eyes met the boy's, his gaze softening. "I promise I'll tell you everything I know, soon…" There was a pause as Axel contemplated just what he could say to sate the boy's need for answers, without scaring Demyx any further. "…you were attacked, that much I know for sure. The rest…would take a while to explain…" Green eyes moved up the boy's body, fixing on the restraints holding the blond down. "…and I can't imagine that you're very comfortable right now…"

Looking away, Demyx pulled at the restraints, a weight settling in the pit of his stomach. "I want to go home." The fear was leaving him, giving way to despair. He was trapped and utterly helpless. "I don't understand what's happening…"

The hopelessness in the boy's words made Axel uncomfortable and he turned his gaze toward the ceiling. "Yeah, I remember that feeling…but trust me…you don't want to go home…that is, if there is even anything to go home to." He looked back at the blond, concern mingling with curiosity. "Do you even know who you are?"

The boy's mouth opened, but the words never left his lips, leaving him gaping and blinking blankly up at the redhead. His mind was blank; he had no memory of his name, his home, or anything about his life before that moment. "I…I can't remember."

"Huh...I guess it was worse for you…" Axel shrugged off the boy's response. "It's probably better that way…Lexy said to call you i_Demyx/i_." Moving slowly around the table, the redhead stood at the end near the boy's feet. "Soo…you promise not to run away?"

Craning his neck, Demyx lifted his head off the table, trying to keep his eyes on the Flurry. "Demyx? That's…my name?" He laid his head back, too tired to even consider running away; too confused and worried about his missing memories to think of escape anymore. "I…okay…"

A smile spread across the pyro's face as he looked down at the boy's ankles. "Didn't think so." Axel started fiddling with restraints, releasing the blonde's left leg before moving on to his right. "It's your name now…and once you get settled in we'll see if we can't dig up some information on your past, alright?" The restraint on the other leg released, and the Flurry moved to the other side, working on freeing Demyx's hands, mumbling quietly as he worked. "I don't know what they thought you were gonna do…Xem is so friggin paranoid." Making short work of the straps on the blonde's wrists, Axel held out a hand to help him up. "Seriously, you don't look like you'd wanna hurt anyone…or even try to for that matter.." The redhead remembered Lexaeus's words and tried to think of what would cheer the boy up. "Hey, ki-…Demyx. You hungry?"

Finally free, Demyx huddled away on the table, feeling lost and confused. His eyes followed the redhead cautiously, still wary of the man, though grateful to him for letting him up. "I…I guess so…"

His smile widening, Axel raised his hand to make a portal, but stopped as a realization hit him: there was no way that Demyx was ready to see that yet. Lowering his hand he moved toward the door. "Well then, we'll head down toward the kitchen." He pushed the door open, holding it open for the blond. "After you."

The boy hesitated, still unsure of whether or not he could trust the redhead, but the desire to leave the room was stronger than his misgivings about the strange man. He stood, wobbling slightly on unsteady legs, stiff from spending so long on the table. Slowly he began to approach the door, wary of the other as he drew close.

Realizing that the boy was still pretty scared, Axel smirked. "Hey, I'll tell you what…" He approached the wall, yanking the chakram out, causing the clock to clatter to the floor. Turning, he placed the weapon on the table and pushed it across until it was within Demyx's reach. "Why don't you hold on to this…that way, if you feel threatened, you can defend yourself." The Flurry gave the blond a quick wink as he walked past him, lips spread in an amused smile. "Just don't use it on me, alright? Xig would never let me live it down…"

Demyx's eyes locked on the chakram, considering his options before reaching out to take it. As his fingers brushed against the metal, he let out a hiss, pulling away his hand in surprise. "Ow! It's hot!" He cradled his hand for a moment, eyes flickering to Axel in surprise.

Looking a little sheepish, Axel scratched at the back of his neck. "Sorry about that…"

Determined to have the weapon, the blond reached out, wrapping his fingers around it, no longer surprised by the temperature. Demyx grabbed the chakram with both hands, holding it close to his chest.

The pyro pushed through the door, holding it open for Demyx to walk through before following him into Vexen's lab, surprised to see that the Academic had yet to return. "Umm…try to ignore the lab…Vexen's a bit of a science geek…"

Demyx's eyes grew wide as he took in his surroundings, clutching the chakram tighter as he followed the redhead toward the exit.


End file.
